Master of Kadabra - Episode 4 - Chapter 1
by Wartortle314
Summary: No more backlog! Hurray! :) John and Sam arrive on a newly discovered island to help in a grand Pokemon operation.


# Master of Kadabra

# Episode 4 - A New Evil

## Chapter 1

"John, this place stinks… couldn't we ride your Fearow instead?"

"But Shadow Island is too far away for Fearow to carry both of us there…"

After Kasem has returned, John and Sam told him they found out about a place called Shadow Island. It was recently discovered, and needs trainers to clear the area by capturing many wild, dangerous Pokémon.

"…And a blimp like this can get us there much faster than a ship!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to flight B9365." John was covering his ears, and reached up to set the speaker's volume. "We will take off in 10 min… (Whispered) What? Really? I didn't notice… (Spoken) I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, we have already taken off 20 minutes ago, and are already en route."

"Figures," complained Sam, "I forgot to buy me the new version of the Pokémon GB simulator at then duty free shop…"

"I don't get it. Why do you like those simulators so much? They're much less creative than real-life Pokémon…"

"Yeah, but they're a heck of a lot easier."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain. If you will look out to the left side of the aircraft, you will see that a baby Articuno is flying nearby." The blimp tilted to the left as the whole passenger weight shifted to view this rare Pokémon.

Suddenly, the beautiful bird twitched, and grabbed at its head with pain with both wings. Not flapping them anymore, it began to fall. The passengers watched in shock as it plummeted down, finally splashing into the sea below. Frightened, it flew in the other direction.

That got the passengers puzzled. What could have caused this Articuno to behave like that? The passengers were whispering among themselves for hours, until the blimp finally landed in Shadow Island.

When we got off the blimp, each of the trainers was given a small dome-shaped transparent object about the size of a CGB. We asked what it was, but the people who gave it to us didn't know.

The area where we landed had a few trees, each a good 15 meters apart from the next. As instructed by the aging Lieutenant Surge, who led the expedition along with the 7 other original eastern world gym leaders, we were to attach the small objects to the trees.

As the self-inflating tent took on size, shape and opacity, I remembered Koga's words: "Our mission is to map this area with our Pokedexes, and capture just enough Pokemon so that people will be able to start building homes here, but trainers will have enough Pokemon to catch at the normal, slower rate people usually catch Pokemon."

After we put our stuff in the net, we were given our catching utensils. The purple edition of the Safari Ball was programmed to teleport to a reservoire after getting its prey, so that all of the Pokemon could be distributed to the rest of the world.

Since sam wanted to learn more about his Nidorino, we split up. He wen't with Koga's team, who was to go to the southwestern end of the island, while I went with Sabrina's team, who was to catch the Pokemon on the eastern end.

Sabrina's team was composed of various psychics who participated in her classes over the years. I noticed this one girl particularily - her name was Sarah. I probably would've seen her if she was in my class. Her long, blonde hair reached the middle of her back, making it quite long because she was almost as tall as I was.

People don't really notice me a lot for my looks. With my short black hair and average build, I was only noticed for my physical body when I had to crouch to fit in a door from time to time. I wasn't really all that tall - being 14 years old, I was at that age when you really start to notice you're taller than your parents and stuff.

Sarah was also around 14 years old. I was told by the various people who **were** in my class that she left a few months before I joined, and only trained there for half a week, because she was already trained by her parents. I really had my heart set on her - but I couldn't find a way to approach her properly.

I was lying down where the Rhyhorn I was stalking couldn't see me. He was chewing away at the various plant-based food sources, mainly the tomatoes on the nearby bushes. Even though my stomach was growling, I really wanted to get this one.

I would've sensed it earlier had I not been so focused on the Rhyhorn, but alas - Sarah, who was probably after another Pokemon, tripped on me and almost hit the ground. I guess she was really good with Telekinesis, because she broke her fall with it.

Of course, people falling to the ground do tend to shout, and the Rhyhorn was well aware of Sarah's example. The fire in his eyes made me mistake him for a psychic Pokemon for a second as he gave us an outraged glance before charging at us. I tried to stop him with a barrier, but I wasn't quick enough.

I felt a whoosh of air, and I saw the rhyhorn passing beneath me as Sarah lifted both of us with Kinesis. Because it was rather tiring, she couldn't hold us up for long. As we settled down, the Rhyhorn realized he overshot us, and chared again. Suddenly, Sarah's eyes flashed, and the Rhyhorn stopped dead in its tracks, turned around, and ran away like a scared Nidoran.

"Sorry about that..." I sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about it. At least we're not hurt. What's your name?"

# Closing notes

I remember someone saying something about a "psychic girl" in one of the reviews for Episode 1... Here's the result of a sleepless night. :)

Did this seem a bit short? Well, that's because it was just one chapter. Still, it's a rather long one, and I hope I can manage to make the other 5 chapters of this episode about as long. Why is it so long? Well, I wanted to add Sarah as a secondary character in this episode, but there still is the matter of "A new evil"... well, I'll have to do some research on new Pokemon before I start the actual adventure, so I guess I can start with a few romantic chapters.


End file.
